


The lone neon lights

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нью-Йорк полон сюрпризов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lone neon lights

Она впервые в Нью-Йорке и покорена этим городом сразу и навсегда. Она впервые идёт по никогда не спящим улицам и улыбается неоновым огням. Она впервые за всю свою короткую жизнь выбралась за пределы Лаймы и совершенно точно уверена, что после окончания школы обязательно переедет в Нью-Йорк. Это её город: яркий, шумный, быстрый, настороженный, безжалостный. Это не тот город, что подпускает к себе с распростёртыми объятиями и ласково гладит по голове. Нью-Йорк не покоряется слабым и нерешительным, а уж к ним Китти себя точно не относит.

Она приехала на Национальные, но не собирается терять ни минуты на репетиции и посиделки в пижамах. Ей слишком многое хочется увидеть и слишком сильно хочется услышать от города хотя бы намёк на приглашение остаться. Впрочем, Китти не из тех, кто ждёт подарков от судьбы.

Он бывал в Нью-Йорке и прежде, но каждый раз надеется, что это – последний. Ему не нравится этот шумный бестолковый город с беспорядочным движением всех и вся. Здесь все живут по собственным правилам и идут толпой, задевая друг друга плечами. Он привык к режиму и дисциплине, а Нью-Йорк может предложить многое, но только не внутреннее равновесие и спокойствие. 

Хантер приезжает на Национальные в поисках потенциального хора, который можно привести к победе в следующем году. Соловьи не единственный его вариант, и он внимательно наблюдает за репетициями финалистов, пока не натыкается взглядом на неё. Блондинка-чирлидерша из попсовеньких Новых Направлений, которые сейчас занимают место его хора на Национальных, воровато оглядываясь, выскальзывает за дверь репетиционного зала. Хантер выходит следом за ней. И у него есть на это причины. Целых три.

Не то чтобы ему нравились блондинки, скорее наоборот, но он не привык к отказам, а эта мелкая язва трижды на глазах ехидно смеющегося Смайта отвергла его попытки подкатить к ней. Но Лайма и Смайт сейчас далеко, и Хантер не прочь попытаться снова: он не любит оставлять дела незавершёнными. 

Китти стоит в холле и рассматривает яркие афиши. Хантеру хочется спросить, носит ли она когда-нибудь другую одежду, кроме чирлидерской формы, но он одёргивает себя: вряд ли стоит с этого начинать разговор. Китти же явно не ставит целью деликатность в общении.

– Что нового в отряде юных диктаторов-наркоманов? – она насмешливо щурит глаза и обнажает в широкой улыбке зубы. Не одна ты здесь зубастая, как-там-тебя. Кэт? Кэти? Китти?  
– Мы порвём вас в следующем году. А в этом – вас порвут другие.  
– Заткнись и иди за мной, – командует Китти, и её светлый хвостик раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Хантер привык отдавать приказы сам, но всё же послушно идёт следом за Китти в уборную.

Она заходит в одну из кабинок, затягивает за собой Хантера и с громким щелчком запирает их в этом картонном полуящике. Обернувшись, она тянется к пряжке его ремня, быстрыми пальцами расстёгивает молнию на ширинке и запускает руку под резинку боксеров. Хантер шумно втягивает в себя воздух: надо запомнить это чувство одновременной победы и поражения. Нью-Йорк полон сюрпризов.

Хантер наматывает длинные светлые волосы Китти на кулак и медленно тянет за них вниз, заставляя её поднять голову. Она смотрит ему в глаза, не шевелясь и не двигаясь, лишь продолжая оглаживать его вставший член. Он смотрит на её губы, и ему кажется, что ничего прекраснее в этой жизни он не видел. 

– Никаких поцелуев, Клэрингтон. Ненавижу эти розовые сопли. 

Хантер словно выныривает из глубины, возвращаясь в реальность. Опасно так погружаться – быстро и беспечно. Чревато травмами. Он кривит губы в некрасивой ухмылке и рывком заставляет её развернуться, впечатывая в стенку кабинки. Пряжка ремня жалобно позвякивает, пока он стягивает брюки вместе с бельём ниже, к коленям. Китти, словно фокусник, достаёт из ниоткуда презерватив и протягивает его через плечо Хантеру, зажав между пальцами.

– Привычка думать лишней не бывает.

Хантер молча надрывает пакетик, раскатывает по члену презерватив и, задрав юбку и сдвинув шортики Китти вбок, легко входит в неё. Она выгибается в спине, подаваясь ему навстречу, и упирается руками в стенку. Он накрывает её широко расставленные руки своими и быстро-быстро двигает поясницей. Её высокий хвостик щекочет Хантеру нос, но он не меняет своего положения, лишь прислушивается к хлюпающим звукам, с которыми его член выходит из Китти. Она молчит, не стонет, лишь тяжело и рвано дышит, с каким-то отчаянием вновь и вновь насаживается на него, и звук от шлепков их тел друг о друга гулко разносится по пустому помещению.

Китти бессильно роняет голову между рук, и Хантер чувствует, как по её телу проходят судороги, как мокро сжимается она вокруг его члена и как эхом отдаются её вибрации в нём самом. Он обхватывает её поперёк груди, прижимает к себе и с последними резкими толчками кончает, зарываясь лицом в её волосы. Китти цепляется за него, словно утопающий за спасательный круг, и наконец низко стонет. Какое-то время они ещё стоят, не двигаясь, лишь хрипло дыша, не размыкая объятий. Хантер осторожно отпускает Китти и выходит из неё, стягивая с опавшего члена презерватив. Китти дёргает за задвижку на двери и, выглянув из кабинки и убедившись, что никто не зашёл, пока они были заняты, подходит к ряду раковин у противоположной стены.

Она одёргивает юбку, красит губы бесцветным блеском и поправляет съехавший набок хвост, глядя в зеркало на себя и заодно на застёгивающего брюки Хантера. Читает вопрос в его взгляде и отвечает, пожав плечами:

– Разрядка перед выступлением, когда я нервничаю, я всегда возбуждаюсь, так что не принимай на свой счёт. В Лайме всё останется как прежде.

– Уверена? – Хантер скалит зубы в улыбке, скрестив руки на груди и оперевшись на открытую дверцу кабинки.

– Что было в Нью-Йорке – остаётся в Нью-Йорке, – она выходит из уборной, уже привычно махнув хвостом перед его лицом. 

Хантер продолжает улыбаться – возможно, Нью-Йорк не так уж плох, а Новые Направления не совсем безнадёжны.


End file.
